1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Various toner items have been proposed as the electrostatic charge image developing toner to be applied to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.